The Legend
by Barbara Fett
Summary: Just a short, cute story I wrote over the long weekend. :-)


A/N: The legend Steven tells Kathy is not something I made up. It's official. To learn why, go [here][1], click on "Misc.", and read what it says after the sixth bullet.   


It was a dark, cool summer night. I was sitting around a warm campfire with my parents, my four-year-old brother Jamie, my uncle Rob and aunt Patricia, and my cousin Steven. I was nine. 

Like every summer, our two families were camping together out on the moors. We were toasting marshmallows over the fire and telling stories. My parents and I knew some really good scary stories. So did Steven, but my favorite campfire story was the one he told about the magical quill. 

"Steven," I said, "could you tell me the magical quill story? Please?" 

He smiled. He had only just turned sixteen and could already tell stories to children as well as any adult. "Okay, Kathy. Here goes. 

"In an old, old castle in Scotland, there is a big, thick book. The book is made of parchment and is always open, and a big, beautiful quill pen is always standing on its point on the pages of the book. 

"This quill is full of powerful magic. Not only can it stand up and write on its own, but every time a child is born in Britain with magical powers, the quill detects it and writes the child's name and birthdate down in the book. 

"Now, this castle doesn't appear to have anything in it, but it does. The best school of magic in the whole world is there, and the book is the registry of students. So, every year, the deputy headmistress of the school looks in the book for the names of all the kids who are just turning eleven. She sends them each a letter that says that they have been accepted to the school, and   
they come in September." 

"Do they all come?" I asked. 

"No one's refused yet," said Steven. 

I was silent for a moment, imagining, formulating the biggest question of all. Finally, I said it: "Do you think maybe the magical quill is really real?" 

Steven smiled at me again. "Well, of course, it's just a legend," he said, "but I like to think everything is possible. There's a chance that the quill might be real." 

******* 

Two years went by. I was growing up fast, but I never stopped hoping that the magical quill might be real. My eleventh birthday was extra-special because I knew that if the quill had written down my name, I would get the letter that summer. 

By mid-July, I was spending most of my time hanging around the house, waiting for the letter to come. My parents started to worry. 

"Kathy, honey, stop it," my dad said to me one day. "It's just a legend. The letter's not coming and you haven't been outside all day. Why don't you go out and jump rope?" 

"Okay," I said reluctantly. I refused to believe him. I knew that my letter _might_ come, and I was waiting to see if it would. I turned and started walking to the front door. 

I was almost there when I heard my mom say, "Now, Jerry, don't talk to her like that. It's about time she knew -" Just then, I heard a door close, and could no longer hear the conversation. 

About time I knew _what_? I wondered as I stepped outside. Putting two and two together, I realized that my mom knew that the quill _was_ real! 

Elated, I began jumping rope up and down the sidewalk. After a few minutes, I saw a big, brown bird with something in its beak fly down to my front door. Cautiously, quietly, I came closer to get a look at it. 

It hovered near the mail slot next to our door and pushed the thing in its beak through. Then it flew away. 

I went inside, retrieved the letter, and looked for my parents. I found them still talking in the kitchen. They looked at me when I came in. 

"Mom . . .?" I said, showing her the letter the owl had delivered - it was addressed to me, right down to which bedroom I slept in. 

She smiled. "Ah, yes. You'd best open it and read it." 

I opened it. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**   
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Wilcox: 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress 

"So the legend was true all along!" I said. 

"What legend?" said my mom. 

"Steven's story about the magical quill. There really is one?" 

"Oh, the Hogwarts student registry. Yes, there really is one." 

_Wait a minute . . . _"Then why did everyone always say it was just a legend?" 

"To protect you. Here, sit down, it's a bit of a long story." 

I sat down. 

"Your aunt Patricia and I both went to Hogwarts when we were younger," my mom began. "Steven goes there now." 

"I thought -" 

"I know what you thought; I'll get to that in a moment. Anyway, I didn't tell your father that I was a witch until after we were married. It was a very nasty shock for him. That's why, when you were born, he made sure that you grew up not knowing about it all." 

"About_ what _all?" 

"About Hogwarts and all the other magical places, and all the people in them. It's like a whole other world. We told you that Steven went to that other school, and that the quill was just a legend, so you wouldn't know about it." 

"I hated that world back then," said Dad suddenly, "but I've gotten used to it. Your mother was just telling me it's about time you knew the truth, so, now you know." 

"I'm going to learn to be a witch?" I said. 

"Yes!" said Mom. "I'm already proud of you. I'll have to take you school shopping tomorrow." 

"Great! Umm . . . can I talk to Steven?" 

"Sure." Mom dialed the phone for me. 

"Hello?" said Steven. 

"Hi, Steven, it's Kathy. I got a letter from Hogwarts today!" 

"Good for you! See, the legend was true . . ." 

"Yes, Mom and Dad told me already. What does it mean, they await my owl?" 

"Did you see the owl that delivered your letter?" 

"Yes." 

"Is it still there?" 

"No." 

"Then you'll have to send an answer with mine." 

"You have one?" 

"Yes! Did your mom explain how we kept everything a secret?" 

"Yes, she did. When can I write them back?" 

"As soon as my owl gets to you. I'll send him over right now. When he comes, have the letter ready and tie it to his leg. Tell him to take it to Hogwarts. It really works, I've done it lots of times." 

"Okay, thank you, Steven." 

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, after you send in your letter, the school will send you a train ticket. It'll be a little strange, but believe what it says on it. I'll see you at the station." 

"Will I like it at Hogwarts?" 

"Absolutely. I'm _so_ glad you're going." 

"Okay, bye." 

"Bye." 

******* 

Steven's owl came in about twenty minutes. My note was ready: 

Dear Hogwarts, 

I accept your invitation. I will be at the train station September 1 (my cousin goes to Hogwarts already and he told me about it). 

Sincerely,   
Kathy Wilcox 

I tied it to the owl's leg and said, "Take that to Hogwarts." He flew away to the north immediately. I watched, wondering what other wonderful things were in store for me.   


Disclaimer: All characters belong to me. The letter and some of the other ideas belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :-) 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Mountain/5101/rumors.html



End file.
